10 Weeks with Huey Freeman
by hakunamatata1234567
Summary: This is a story mainly in the point of view of Huey Freeman's therapist and the events that took place during and after her being his therapist. Will he eventually stop being so depressing? Why is he so depressing anyway? Read and find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

_Several weeks ago a therapist named Tonya Brookes published a book about a few of her clients and the time she spent with them. No there not all dead, she was good at her job, they just didn't need her anymore or have moved on._

**Out of My Mind: a Story About a Therapist and her Most Interesting Clients**

**By Tonya Brookes**

** Dear Reader, everything in this book is very true. I was given permission from clients and their families to make this information public, this book will consist of the notes I took while I was with these unique people and my personal thoughts.**

_We're just going to skip to the last chapter for time's sake..._

** Chapter 14: Huey Freeman**

**When I first met Huey Freeman there were many things that I could of said to describe him. His grandfather want him to come because he claimed that Huey was depressed and bipolar, yes he was depressed but he wasn't bipolar. Trust me I've seen plenty of bipolar humans in my day.**

**Beginning of May Week One: **

It was a warm day in May when Robert Freeman forced his grandson to get help.

"Huey! Come on! It's time to visit your therapist!" Robert said yelling because Huey remained in his room with the door locked

"But Grandad you don't understand, I'm fine and don't need help"

After at least an hour of struggling Robert finally got Huey out of the house and to Ms. Brookes office.

"Listen here boy, you are going to talk with this nice woman and your going to like it" He said being stern but gentle because he saw him as unstable.

Realizing his Grandad wasn't going to give up he gave in, " Fine Grandad I'll try to talk to her"

"Good cause I'm spending good money on her for a maximum of three hours a week. Shoot! I could be buy buying jays for my feet and getting hip!"

Deciding it was time to go, Huey quickly got out of the car and went to meet therapist.

**That stare, that ice, cold, stare. It was the first thing I saw, he didn't want to be there so I assumed he was nervous and I just stayed patient with him and got to him better.**

** -could use a haircut**

** -not suicidal**

**-he is very smart**

** -left wing radical**

** -most of his answers were short if is wasn't about black history**

** -doesn't like to be asked a lot of questions**

** -he sat and read a book for a majority of the time**

** -note to self: don't allow books and have a real conversation next week**

** Week two:**

**Today he was a bit more open to talking to me, so I got to learn more about him. But he refused to give up his book.**

"Hey Huey!" Tonya greeted Huey with a warm smile on her face.

" "

"You can call me Tonya, come on in so we can talk"

They walked into the hallway that led to her office but it wasn't your usual office, it was nice and cozy with couches decorated with throw pillows and an quilt and a flat screen on the wall.

"So... how's your life been since the last time I've seen you?"

"Hard, I try to help people over their ignorance but they never listen"

"Who is 'they'?"

He opened up to me faster than I though he would.

"Everybody, it's like what I say is irrelevant."

"Well some people have to learn the hard way, now everyone is as intelligent as you are Huey so you just have to be patient with em"

**After more conversation I learned more about his crazy home life.**

**-has a younger brother named Riley, he is a misguided youth **

**-their grandfather is crazy**

**-he has a heart **

**-may secretly be insecure**

**By the time the end of our session came it came to me, he wasn't like his family that he lived with. I had so many questions. Who were his parents? Are they dead? Is it a sensitive subject? Are they the reason he's like this? If there dead, would that be the source of his** **depsession? Why is his his brother the way he is? But that all had to wait for week three.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own the boondocks or anything else mentioned.**

**Week three:**

**When I saw him that day he looked, different. During the first session he looked angry and second time he looked as if he didn't want to be there but today he looked...sad not like he was about to cry but he didn't seem like himself.**

"Is something wrong? Cause I'm here to help"

"No I'm fine"

"OK well let's get started. Today I want to ask you a few questions about your parents, if that's OK."

Huey shifted in his seat "uh...yea I guess, but there not really relevant."

"Irrelevant? Are they deceased?"

"My mother is, my dad is in jail..."

** It seemed** **like he had moved on** **from his parents so it just assumed it was OK to ask more questions.**

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mother?"

"2 years ago around the same time this year, year she left" he sounded very grim when he said this

"I didn't know why she left, but she said she loved us" his voice slightly started to crack

"Th-then Grandad told us she got shot over a drug deal"

He was now crying " she died at the hospital"

** I was crushed, he was so strong** **when he first** **came in here but he was nearly sobbing into a pillow.**

"I didn't even know she sold drugs! And I was mad at her cause she left, she was gone for 3 MONTHS!...but I refused to talk to her. And now she's gone forever and I can't apologize, she could hate me right now and I can never tell her how much I miss her everyday"

"Huey, she's your mother, she loves you. She's an angel in heaven right now watching over you and your brother. Every time you miss her you can pray, if your not into praying you can just think of all the happy times you had with her, same for your father." She gave him a hug in an effort to comfort him.

"What if she didn't leave because of drug dealers, what if she left cause she didn't want me and Riley anymore?"

"Don't talk like that, you heard what I said it probably was for your safety."

"Can I go home early?"

"Yes but I want you to think positive OK"

**-mother's dead**

**-father is in jail(drug related, resisted arrest)**

**Week four: **

**It turns out he hates most people in Woodcrest. He thinks today's hip-hop, rap and black culture in general if killing us. I see where he's coming from but his ideas are a bit extreme.**

"Why do people go on social media and do the #blacklivesmatter but nothing else, or the als what was the purpose of pouring ice cold water on your head? And what happened to #bringbackourgirls? Did they even get their girls back?"

**During this session I just sat and listed to him talk about his point of view of the world. Yes he is wise beyond his years but he still had a million questions like any other child so i tried to answer them in the best way I could. It seemed like I have officially gained his trust so I think I have found the source of his depression**

**-his dead mother**

**-his cynical outlook on life**

**-he knows WAY to much**

**Side notes**

**-no one listens to what** **he has to say except a girl named Jazmine**

**-jazmine is naïve and annoying **

**-like a younger sister**

**-what is Huey afraid of? Will he admit it**

**-is there another reason why he appears to hate white people**

**-did something personal happen?**

**-am I asking to many questions? Are they even relevant to his help?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Over that past four weeks Huey Freeman appeared to had make some progress. He had finally found closure with his mother**.

**Week four:**

**When Huey came in today I knew something wasn't right, he had hair like Solange Knowles, he seemed kind of...hyper.**

"...hi Huey, how've you been?" Tonya sounded kind of nervous.

"OK I guess, better than normal"

"Well that's good to hear" They walked into Tonya's office to talk more.

"I'm not trying to sound rude but what's going on with your hair?"

"First I washed it and started to comb it with my pick but then I was just like 'fuck it' and went to eat breakfast. Then I read a book about some stuff and then I came here." He said this all very fast sounding like a person having a nervous breakdown.

"Oh... OK well what else did y-"

"Do you think I need a hair cut? Cause everyone is always saying I need one but I like my hair so I'm just like 'ion want a haircut' so I'm always thinking what the fuck is dey purpose?" He was now talking to fast for a normal person to keep up.

**Correction: he was WAY to hyper. He just on talking about some of the most randomest sh*t in the world and every thought that came to his head, I couldn't even keep up. When we first met his grandfather said her was bipolar but I didn't believe him, but now I'm not so sure. If it is bipolar disorder he could be going through a mood swing that would soon be over. But there's the also the small chance of him being on a drug.**

**-he is very defensive about his hair**

**-he has a friend named Michael Ceaser but prefers to be called by his last name**

**-he listens to Elton John, but just a little bit**

**I actually got a lot of information out of him today and gave him advice on his issues but I doubt that he'll remember any of if.**

**'Secrets'/insecurities:**

**-doesn't like being laughed at**

**-can't swim**

**-mother is biracial(mother is white and father is black)**

** *doesn't want ANYONE to know he's 25% white(sorry Huey but your grandad gave me permission to publish all my notes on you)**

**-white grandma is a b*tch and taught him to play a song on a piano when he was little**

** *he's actually pretty good**

**Week Five:**

**Normal Huey was back so I decided to teach him ways to cope with mood swings because he refused to take a medication**.

"Why are you a therapist?" Huey had cut her off in the middle of her talking

"Cause I like helping people" she didn't know where this random question had came from

Huey pretty much disregarded her answer "Is it because it's easy, I mean all you do is ask people questions about their personal life and tell them how they should live." You could hear the anger in his voice

"I trusted you and you probably don't care...just like everyone else" he accidentally let that last part slip out

Tonya was dumbfounded by what he just said but also insulted " Huey when I talk to some people I stop suicides and help people feel better about themselves, I also do more but I don't feel like I need to prove anything to you"

"I don't need to listen to you!" He starting to sound immature

"You work for a white man! And your bad at your job!" Once he said that he left early and walked home

"Nigga need to calm the fuck down...and, my boss is NOT white, he's Asian."

**I hate mood swings.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Week Six:**

"Huey! It's time to see your therapist!" Robert yelled from down the stairs

"I don't feel like it!" He was in his room

"What!?"

"I don't want to!"

"Huey I'm old! I can't hear you!"

Huey sighed as he walked down the stairs "Grandad I've been going for five weeks already, don't you think I got enough 'help'?"

"No. I enjoy my time by myself! The few hours that Riley is at summer school and you with that therapist is the best part of my day!"

"Well, can I got to Creaser's house instead?"

"Whatever. But imma go call that therapist then cause I ain't paying money for you to be skipping sessions and hangin' with that half-jamacian! Weed smokin' ass nigga!"

"Grandad I already told you that he doesn't smoke" Huey kept his voice pretty calm, probably to avoid getting in trouble (whipped by a belt) and left to Creaser's house.

**Today I was expecting a few hours off because I doubted that Huey would show up but his grandfather called and we talked.**

**-thirsty for a date**

**-son in prison**

Meanwhile at Creaser's house...

"Dang, that's pretty messed up. You seem pretty normal if you ask me." Ceaser hasn't seen Huey have a mood swing.

"Yea it is"

"Does your grandad still think I smoke weed?" Ceaser decided to change the subject.

"No, of course not"

"I only smoked ONCE in my life! I swear!" He was crossing his heart as he said this.

"Are you sure? Cause you came to my house high twice."

"Second hand high...there's a difference." Ceaser sounded confident with his answer

**Week Seven:**

**They say that seven is supposed to be a lucky number, it's not so stop thinking that.**

**It was crazy, I got evicted from my house and found out that my father had cancer. He been had the disease but all of a sudden my cousin wanted to tell me. My cousin! Not any of my three older siblings. So I canceled all of my sessions for that week and me and my family had to move in with my grandmother. Next week my father passed so I really could have used a therapist myself.**

**Week Nine:**

**I didn't want to loose my job I couldn't afford to, so I dragged myself to work to deal with problematic people. By time the end of my work day came, I was out of it, Huey was the last person to see me so I needed him in and out ASAP. If he even showed up. But I wasn't mad at him from the last time we spoke, his grandad made him call and apologize.**

When Huey finally arrived it looked like he had been crying but he's good at hiding his emotions so it wasn't really noticeable.

"Huey you late" she sounded pretty stern.

"I walked, my grandad is on a date."

"It's five o'clock in the afternoon..."

"...OK"

It was an awkward silence between them.

**I tried to talk to him but I was ZONED OUT. He was probably giving me a lot of red flags that he was full blown depressed but we needed to wrap things up so I could leave.**

"Huey I have important things to do so you can leave early."

"Don't you have like five minutes cause-"

"No. Here's what I have to say. You sound very selfish right now and need to evaluate your life. I hope you know your grandfather didn't volunteer to take care of you, it seems to me like he just wanted your inherence money and now you and your brother are just a burden. And I think he plays favorites with Riley." She was sounding very bitter

"And your mom, she was young she could have left because of the stress and you don't know what she did in the three months you didn't see her. It obviously got her killed, she could be in hell right now and you wouldn't even know. And no one cares about your leftist bullshit so find a new hobby. Because right now I agree with you, what is your purpose in life?" She sounded cruel as fuck. Normal Huey would have not cared what she said, but depressed Huey listened to every word.

**I have NO excuse for what I said, I don't know what was wrong with me but I just want to apologize because no one should have what I said told to them.**

She left before he could respond to what she said.

**A/N: hey readers! Thanks for the reviews! I'm a student so I probably won't update again til Saturday cause I got homework and stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm not really happy with the last chapter and I'm not sure how I feel about this one so if you have any constructive criticism it will be appreciated:)**

What the fuck is wrong with her? Was she right? Am I really worth, nothing?

Why does it matter? Since when did I care what people thought about me?

But she's always been correct so why would today be different?

*sigh* I think I hate myself right now.

Questions like this filled Huey's head as he walked home.

What is life?

Is it worth living if you don't want to be here? Especially if others don't want you here...

"Huey!" A high pitched voice called from behind him.

"What Jasmine, you interrupted my deep thinking."

"I just wanted to talk...what were you thinking about?" She sounded kind of disappointed because he didn't want to talk.

"...nothing, stop following me"

Huey then went in his house and shut the door in her face.

"Go home Jasmine!"

7:00ish p.m

Robert was still out with his date and Riley was at Cindy's house probably causing trouble.

Huey heavily sighed as he tried to call his grandad.

"Grandad? Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Boy we can talk later I'm a few hours away from getting my some booty!" Robert sounded pretty proud of himself, like he was actually going to have a success date.

"But grandad I might not be here later!" His voice was starting to break

"Girl stop tickling me! I'm talking to my grandson! Huey I'll see you later." Then he quickly hung up the phone.

"I guess I'll see you later..." Huey sighed as he hung up the phone. He was NOT going to have a mental breakdown.

8:00ish p.m

Riley finally came home after being out all day, he was lucky Robert wasn't there to see how late he got home.

"Damn! I gotta pee!" Riley ran to the nearest bathroom

"Huey? Why the fuck are you half way sleep on the floor!?"

"Riley?" Huey's voice sounded weak when he said this.

**A/N: I actually don't count this as a chapter(cause it's so short), just something till I finish the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Riley had seen enough crime shows to finally realize what was going on.

**Riley's POV **

"Huey yous real gay for attempting to do this" Y'all already know I wasn't trippin' , he wasn't dead yet.

"*yawn* whatever" dis nigga owas over here half sleep and shit so I knew I had to do the one thing that real niggas neva do. Snitch.

"Huey I see what yo plan was, but guess what? You bout to be a salty ass nigga!"

Even though I laughed, you can't tell anyone I said this but, I was...scared for his life. What if the ambulance didn't come fast enough. I couldn't sit there and watch that happen. What pushed him? Why did he do this? But anyway I just called the police to get help.

"911. What's your emergency?" Some white bitch answered the phone with some fake ass happiness.

"Uh...I think my brother...overdosed or somethin' "

After I told her my address she said some irrelevant b.s *awkward silence*

It felt like that ambulance was takin' FOREVER to get here man. So I just sat my brother on the floor.

"Riley...I'm sorry"

Real niggas don't cry.

"Why?"

Real niggas don't cry.

"Cause you don't deserve so see this.. " He said that pretty fast. Was he havin' trouble breathing?

The ambulance people came just in time to so I ran down the hall to let 'em in.

"He's in the bathroom down the hall." They carried him out on a stretcher(real niggas don't cry) and put him in the ambulance. Surprisingly none of the neighbors were outside being nosy. But it was all so coincidental what happened that night cause Grandad left his date early (I should have seen that coming ) and was outside talking to a paramedic.

**Huey's POV**

This is it. The end... Why was I feeling so guilty? It didn't matter, there was no turning back now.

"Damn! I gotta pee!" Was that Riley!?

"Huey? Why the fuck are you half way sleep on the floor!?"

Please Lord don't let that be Riley "Riley?" I asked nervously.

He started saying some stuff but I was zoning out. But I do remember him calling an ambulance. As he sat down it hit me. I couldn't just leave him, who was going to be there after our Grandad passes. Was Riley the source of my guilt?

"Riley... I'm sorry" Damn, I just noticed, I can barley breath. I'm starting to wish I didn't do this.

Barley. That reminded me of a Vine Riley was watching...it was kind of funny(not really) but it because of people like the lady in the video that make society see blacks as ignorant. Them the video wasn't funny anymore. You should Google it ( barley vine video)

But anyway... I don't really remember what happened after that...

**Granddad's POV **

I didn't know Huey's issues were that deep. I can home early because it turned out that the lady I was with already had a man that looked just like that big nigga from that movie Friday... I wish Huey knew how much funerals cost, shiiit we can't AFFORD to have a funeral. But more importantly I couldn't loose Huey, he looked just like his mother. That women meant the world to my son. Not going to be over here looking all soft so I'm not going to show my emotions. Just like Huey would *holding back tears*

**A/N: story ain't over yet, and Huey's not dead but his Grandad was just being emotional**


End file.
